


Why would you lie?

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexual Dinah Drake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Felicity's actually worse but it's just because she's in denial abt Oliver, Oliver is a douchebag, and you can't convince me otherwise, dinah and laurel like eachother and it's super cute, laurel has been flirting with her literally since they first met, this is 100 percent canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: oliver hits on laurel like the dickhead that he is. laurel tells felicity, who doesn't believe her. laurel is sad. dinah talks to her abt it.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak (Past Mentioned), Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen (Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Why would you lie?

Laurel's mind drifted away from the file in front of her back to the other night, as it had been wanton to do since Saturday. 

Oliver came to her office to thank her for getting him out of jail, which was surprising. Laurel hadn't expected any kind of thanks or acknowledgment from him. Frankly, she didn't need it. Dinah told her she believed in her. That was all she needed.

But, Oliver's thank you was kind and surprisingly thoughtful. Laurel got a little more emotional than she intended.

This led to Oliver (that motherfucker) trying to kiss her. She pushed him away immediately. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed angrily. 

He put up his hands in defense. "I thought you wanted it," he said defensively (and loudly). "My Laurel said I was the love of her life," he said, growing more subdued.

Laurel took a step back and said, "I am not your Laurel." 

He nodded unhappily, but showed no signs of leaving. 

"Get. the fuck. out." Laurel said, clearly enunciating every word. 

He left with his head bowed, still wrapped up in thoughts of "his" Laurel. 

God the whole thing made her so fucking angry. 

She called Felicity immediately and told her they had to meet. It didn't feel right to say what she had to over the phone. 

They decided to meet at a coffee shop a quick drive from Laurel's office. She got there first thanks to the proximity. 

Laurel paced outside the door on the sidewalk, wringing her hands together anxiously. 

Felicity appeared out of nowhere, stopping Laurel's pacing and grabbing her hands. "You okay?" she asked.

Laurel nodded distractedly and guided them over to an outdoor table. 

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked, clutching Laurel's hands tighter in her worry. 

Laurel took a deep breath before saying, "It's about Oliver," in a hesitant voice.

Felicity's worry instantly turned to terror. Laurel saw all the color drain from her face. 

"He's okay," Laurel quickly reassured her. "He just ah... well he tried to kiss me. I thought you should know." 

For a second it looked like Felicity was contemplating what she'd said, but her face quickly cleared and she dropped Laurel's hands. 

"You're just jealous," Felicity said. 

It cut straight to Laurel's heart. She felt like throwing up. 

"Look I know it made you uncomfortable, but I told you I don't feel that way about you anymore. I'm not lying, I promise," Laurel said desperately. 

Felicity stood up and said, "We all know you can't be trusted. I knew you hadn't really changed." Then she walked away. 

Laurel's heart snapped like a twig. She hadn't felt pain like that in years. 

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying and hurried to the parking lot without paying for her coffee. 

The tears came the second she reached the safety of her car. 

She sobbed until she felt empty, until she was too weak to keep crying.

\---------

The pain returned periodically, making Laurel feel like crying out in the field, or in the middle of the night. 

Or at work like she was right now, feeling tears well up as she sat at her desk. 

A knock sounded at the door and Laurel wiped her eyes furiously before calling out a wobbly "Come in!" 

It was Dinah with a file in her hand and a small smile on her face. She'd been making excuses to drop by every since she watched Laurel fight for Oliver in court. It was sweet. 

Dinah's presence made Laurel's heart beat faster, reminding her that she was alive. She'd forgotten for a second.

Dinah's smile vanished the second she saw the red eyes that Laurel was trying desperately to hide. 

She hurried to sit in front of Laurel, the file she came to drop off discarded and forgotten. 

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. 

Dinah reached out to touch Laurel's cheek, but veered away, knowing it would make the other woman uncomfortable. 

Laurel brushed her off and tried to get back to work. "It's nothing," she said, pulling out a pen. "I'm fine." 

Dinah rested her hand on Laurel's to stop her note-taking and butterflies fluttered madly in Laurel's stomach in response. 

Laurel looked up and their eyes met. 

"You're not fine," Dinah said. "Talk to me," she added quietly. 

Laurel sighed. She didn't want to be vulnerable, especially not about this, but she really did need to talk about it. 

"Oliver tried to kiss me. And Felicity wasn't all that trusting when I told her about it." Laurel spoke hurriedly, trying to get it over with as soon as possible. 

"That's horrible," Dinah said, running her thumb over Laurel's hand comfortingly. A shiver ran up Laurel's spin at the sensation. 

"Do you believe me?" Laurel asked quietly, Felicity's words running through her head. 

Dinah looked up and said "Of course I do," like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Why would you lie?" she added.

A frown appeared on Laurel's face of it's own accord. 

"Felicity thinks I lied because I have feelings for her, " she said bitterly. 

Dinah looked up quickly. "Do you?" she asked carefully. 

Something had changed, but Laurel wasn't sure what. 

Worried that Dinah would hate her too, Laurel weighed her words carefully. 

"I did for a bit, but I'm over her now," she admitted. 

There was a pause. 

Laurel asked, "Is that okay?" because she swore if Dinah was homophobic too she was going to go full Black Siren.

Thankfully, Dinah said, "Of course. I'm bi actually. I was just surprised." 

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Were you really surprised? I mean I've been flirting with you literally since we first met."

Dinah's mouth opened in surprise. "I thought that was all in my head," she said laughing. 

Laurel laughed too. "Nope," she said. "I have one hundred percent being trying to get in your pants for months." 

Dinah laughed harder and Laurel fell in love with the sound. Making Dinah laugh quickly became one of her favorite things in the world. 

Dinah stood up and held out her hand to Laurel, still smiling. 

"Want to get out of here?"

Laurel stood up too, tossing her work aside. 

"Absolutely," she said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> pls feel free to leave any criticisms, it will help me to become a better writer :) 
> 
> also here's that url to the video with ad revenue that goes towards the blm movement again. it's super important and this is a really really easy way to help. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM. there's petitions in the video description if you want to do that as well.


End file.
